Frank Heffley
Frankie "Frank" Heffley is one of the main characters of the ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' series. He is Greg's, Rodrick's, and Manny's unpredictable and serious father. He is the husband of Susan Heffley and the elder brother of Joe Heffley and Gary Heffley. He normally appears as a main character in the books, but he appears as a major antagonist in The Last Straw. Personality Bob is over-possessed, argumentative, opprobrious, critical, over-reactive, shrill, irritable, easily-bothered, and emotional, but still a caring, delighted, and well-meaning father. He is constantly bothered and troubled by very small matters, such as Rodrick's typing skills and Greg's silly mistakes, and always want his sons to look good in front of his boss, a very small matter that Frank constantly gets worked up about; this shows that, like his son, he is shallow and worries about what other people think about him rather than what he thinks about himself. He is very serious and over-possessed in the fact that if his sons do something that irritates him ever so slightly, it makes him become incredibly serious, critical, and vituperative of their behavior. He is a hard worker, and has a poor relationship with all of his sons, since the three cannot relate to each other at all in any way possible, nor can they relate to Frank himself. Frank has a very strong interest in American history, proven by the fact that he builds a Civil War battlefield in his spare time. He does not let anybody into the furnace room where the Civil War battlefield is housed, as he is extremely cautious and attentive about what he lets people do to his battlefield and he thinks it can be easily ruined. Greg also explains that his father can't buy anything without his mother's permission in Cabin Fever. In the books, Frank has extremely toxic relationships with Greg and Rodrick, which was toned down in the films. Appearance ''Book'' The book's illustrations depict Frank with an elliptical face, wearing a tie and suit with a few strands of curled hair. Sometimes, Greg illustrates his father, as wearing boxer shorts and a vest, but this is only when his father goes to bed. He also sometimes wears a cap on his head.Usually at home, he doesn't wear a tie and suit. ''Online Book'' In the online version, he looks nearly the same, except that there are many little strands of hair on the back of his head. ''In Film'' In the movie, like everybody else in his family, Frank has rough brown hair, and light skin. He usually wears business outfits, just like he does in the books and online version Gallery Little Frankie.png|Frank as a child Teenage Frank.png|Frank as a teenager Frank Pants.PNG|Frank looking for his pants Frank Computer.PNG|Frank working in his office with Greg on his back Frank speaks.PNG|Frank telling Greg about his work through a parental speaker Bad Time to screw up.PNG|Bad time to screw up Mr. Mitchell with Frank Heffley.png|Frank talking with Mr. Mitchell Frank Heffley.jpg|Frank himself Steve Zahn-Frank Heffley.jpg|Frank in the movie 1123.jpg|Frank in the movie Snapshot 20151114.jpg|Frank holding his nose while throwing a rotten grapefruit in the trash Smiling.png|Sweetie licking Frank|link=http://www.funbrain.com/journal/Journal.html?ThisJournalDay=140&ThisPage=5#booktop Frank Heffley gets washed by Greg Heffley.jpg|Frank Heffley gets washed from his son, Greg Heffley, which he uses the water hose to spray onto him. Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg|Frank Heffley is smiling to his wife, Susan Heffley, for having a new baby boy. NothingInCommon.png|"Me and my dad have absolutely nothing in common." For more images see Frank Heffley/Gallery Trivia *Frank is hinted to be an office worker in many of the books, and he is shown to be working in an office in The Third Wheel, however the information on his profession and where he works remain unknown. *Bob is a drug addict, therefore implying that he may have a high cholesterol level. This is considered rather ironic as Frank is not depicted as being overweight. Although it's possible he may have a high metabolism. *Frank shows a deep hatred for heavy metal music, and strongly disapproves of Rodrick's ambition to becoming a professional rock musician. *Despite spoiling their youngest son just as much as Susan, Frank seems frustrated with babying Manny so much—as depicted in The Last Straw, when Manny refused to give up his pacifier, Frank threw all away of Manny's pacifiers, forcing him to go cold turkey. **Frank also threw away Manny's blanket, Tingy, but in Frank's defense, it was an accident, as Greg figures that Frank didn't realize what it was. *If you look clearly on page 3 in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie Diary, Frank appears to be half-bald meaning Jeff Kinney originally didn't intend for him to have hair. *He is implied to suffer from gephyrophobia (Fear of bridges) in The Long Haul. He also gets dizzy when he drives over them but it is unknown whether the dizziness is a response to fear or if he's afraid because he's anticipating the dizziness. *In addition to his interest in assembling toy Civil Wars battlefields, Frank is also a Civil War reenactor, as depicted in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film). He's shown to take the reenacting very seriously, wanting it to be as historically-accurate as possible. *Frank's age is not revealed in the books however in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) Greg mentioned that Frank and Susan could be at least 40. References Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Characters who appeared in Class Clown Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul (Flim) Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:The Heffley Family Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Characters who appeared in The Meltdown